


a [insert season here] wedding sounds good, 'no?

by soongyuus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 20:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16709680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongyuus/pseuds/soongyuus
Summary: Mingyu has plans and Wonwoo is very [cute] confused.





	a [insert season here] wedding sounds good, 'no?

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this work was based on this [post from an incorrectmeanie account on twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/incorrectmeanie/status/1065695003404570624) ❤ 
> 
>  
> 
> this fic also contains curly haired wonwoo aka the softest look i've seen on him so,,, enjoy reading!

Wonwoo was busy scrolling through his phone when Mingyu suddenly plumps his body next to him on the couch, proceeding to settle his legs on the coffee table in front of it.

 

“So, babe, I was thinking…” Mingyu starts, scooping a spoonful of pudding from the cup on his hands.

 

“Don’t hurt yourself,” Wonwoo comments, still scrolling through his phone.  A laugh bursts out of him when he feels Mingyu hitting his shoulders, turning to see his boyfriend frowning at him. “I’m just kidding. Just kidding. What were you saying?”

 

Mingyu rolls his eyes at Wonwoo before leaning back on the couch again, twisting his body to face his boyfriend. “Right. As I was saying.. I was talking with Soonyoung-hyung earlier about flowers then I suddenly, I thought of how maybe we could do a spring wedding? Like, it’ll probably be nice since it’s not too hot, not too cold either. Flowers are blooming everywhere. It’s perfect for a garden wedding, right? I remember you mentioning you wanted one.”

 

Wonwoo’s fingers stopped scrolling through his phone screen, the stiffness of his body totally unnoticed by Mingyu as the man continues rambling in between spoonfuls of pudding.

 

“I know you get cold easily so,” Mingyu licks the spoon clean before turning his gaze on Wonwoo to smile at the man, “so, holding a wedding on winter won’t probably be good?”

 

The smile on Mingyu’s face is so blinding that Wonwoo can’t get it out of him to be pissed at his boyfriend because, _just what the fuck is Mingyu talking about?_

 

Mingyu continues blinking at him, clearly waiting for an answer than the wide-eyed look Wonwoo’s giving him right now. His heart started beating wildly inside his chest. _Did I assume wrongly? Does he actually want a winter wedding?_

 

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo starts as he snaps out of his daze, his confusion getting the best of him. He watches as Mingyu sits up properly on the couch and gulps.

 

“Y-yes, hyung?”

 

“W-what wedding are you talking about? I’m kinda lost here,” Wonwoo admits, scooting closer, scared of Mingyu misunderstanding the situation. It’s not that he doesn’t want to get married with Mingyu, _it’s all he had wanted since he started dating the taller man!_ But, he’s just really confused right now at the sudden planning of wedding.

 

Mingyu’s face scrunches up, confusion painting his expression, mirroring the one that was marring Wonwoo’s face just seconds ago. “Huh?”

 

Wonwoo takes a deep breath. “Mingyu, what are you talking about? We aren’t engaged yet?”

 

Mingyu stays rooted on his seat, his eyes blinking at Wonwoo in confusion until it slowly widens in realization.

 

“O-oh… Oh!” Then Mingyu bursts out laughing. Wonwoo just stares at his boyfriend incredulously, thinking if he should call someone because it seems like Mingyu has lost it.

 

“W-wait. Oh my God, I can’t believe-”

 

“You can’t believe what?”

 

“That’s what I forgot to do this morning!” Mingyu exclaims, wiping the tears forming on his lids as the last bout of laughter escapes his lips. “I’ve been so antsy because I just knew I forgot to do something. That was it!”

 

Wonwoo’s brows furrow further because he really doesn’t have a clue on what thing Mingyu’s talking about. What did he forget?

 

“What did you forget?” Wonwoo asks, also a little bit jittery because the dots are slowly connecting on his brain on what’s about to come. What Mingyu’s answer would be. What his boyfriend could’ve done this morning. “Oh… Wait-”

 

Mingyu heaves a deep breath, his chest rising exaggeratedly before he puffs the air out of his lungs and give Wonwoo a bright smile. The one where all his teeth are showing, his little fangs just begging for attention and Wonwoo swears he could melt right now.

 

The sun is slowly setting down by their opened window, the wind coming in bringing a comforting chill to them both as they sat on their worn-out couch in their sweatpants and shirts. The mix of orange and blue hues painting the room a different kind of glow and warmth, making the atmosphere around them seem like a snapshot from an indie movie.

 

Wonwoo’s pair of metal-rimmed round glasses slides down the slope of his nose when Mingyu reaches out a hand to run through Wonwoo's newly curled hair, scratching at his scalp before sliding down to cup one cheek. Wonwoo leans into it as he lets a smile bloom on his face.

 

“I can’t believe I forgot it. I stayed awake last night thinking about it only to forget it first thing in the morning,” Mingyu groans through his smile, making Wonwoo giggle at his boyfriend’s frustration. “Well, the day hasn’t ended yet. Not too late, huh?”

 

Wonwoo can’t do anything but nod, his heartbeat doubling up in speed as he peers up to meet Mingyu’s warm gaze.

 

“Don’t expect me to have some grand speech, you know I’m never good with stringing up words to make you swoon.”

 

“You don’t have to,” Wonwoo answers back in a quiet voice, patiently waiting for Mingyu.

 

Mingyu wipes his thumb affectionately on Wonwoo’s cheek.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo.”

 

“Kim Mingyu.”

 

“So, I’ve been think-”

 

“Don’t hurt yourself-”

 

“Wonwoo -hyung,” Mingyu deadpans and Wonwoo laughs again, scooting closer until he's fully facing Mingyu. He tilts and rest his head on Mingyu’s palm, watching as fondness floods his boyfriend's face. Wonwoo can see all the love dripping from Mingyu’s aura.

 

Wonwoo takes hold of Mingyu’s free hand in, giving it a light squeeze to signal his boyfriend to continue.

 

“Jeon Wonwoo,” Mingyu sucks a deep breath, “ will you give me the honor to spend all the seasons with you for the rest of our lives?” He finally asks.

 

Wonwoo sighs, giving Mingyu a dreamy gaze before he leans in to drop a quick peck on Mingyu’s lips.

 

“Yes. I’ll even help you in planning which season we should get married! You know, so you won’t forget?” Wonwoo answers in a teasing manner. His boyfriend pouts at him but then collects Wonwoo in his arms after to hug the daylights out of him.

 

“I won’t forget, don’t worry. I know you’ll remind me,” Mingyu whispers through the tufts of Wonwoo’s curly hair.

 

Wonwoo nods against his shoulder, smiling wide. “Of course. Can’t let you forget your own wedding.”

 

Mingyu pulls away to frown at him. “I will never.”

 

Wonwoo just laughs at him as he reaches out a hand to card his fingers through Mingyu’s hair. _His boyfriend looks so adorable._

 

With heart filling up with so much warmth and butterflies swimming inside his stomach, Wonwoo cups Mingyu’s face with both his hands.

 

“So, a spring wedding sounds good, 'no?”

 

Mingyu can’t help but smile as he takes Wonwoo's hand to intertwine their fingers together. He drops a kiss on Wonwoo's nose making the boy scrunch his nose cutely. 

 

_"Yeah. A spring wedding sounds good to me."_

 

 


End file.
